Rin Ages
by A Cup Full Of Emily
Summary: When Rin ages by a magical spring, Sesshomaru starts to fall in love with her. - SessRin -
1. Rin Ages Ch 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story. But I wished I did!

Rin Ages

Chapter 1 -- Guessing

……

Rin slipped off her clothes and stepped into the hot spring Sesshomaru had found. 'Wow. This feels really good,' Rin thought as she scrubbed off the dirt and dried blood from earlier today. Sesshomaru had encountered a bear demon today and Rin had been hit right before Sesshomaru had destroyed it. With more injuries then the others, she had been granted a bath first. As Rin scrubbed her back, she noticed her longer arms. 'What's going on?' Rin thought staring at her reflection. She looked older about twenty or so. 'What the…' She closed her eyes, reopened them and stared again. Nothing changed. All Rin could think of doing was screaming and that's exactly what she did – well right before passing out.

……

"Rin? Are you Rin?" An irritated voice said as Rin opened her eyes. She guessed it was Jaken. She saw Sesshomaru's face nodding and smiled before nodding to Jaken. Jaken got up slowly and walked over to a tree to sit down

She lifted her up and said, "What happened to me?"

"We aren't sure."

"Oh. I wonder what…"

"Shh, Rin, you are still a little hurt from hitting your head on the rock," Sesshomaru placed a finger to her lips. Rin, a little shocked at Sesshomaru's sudden show of affection, quieted. He continued, "We need to get you new clothes." Rin simply nodded as he pointed to the shirt that she had been dressed in. Rin guessed it was his. She blushed and laid back down. He pulled out some gold and put it in her hand, "I'll come with you but I think it best if I stayed outside. I wouldn't want any rumors to start," He smiled and Rin could have sworn she saw a blush. Did he fancy her now that she was older? She tried to think about it but drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Rin Ages Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or/and other characters from the series.

Rin Ages

Chapter 2 – Arguments

……

Rin slowly opened her eyes and got up. Jaken was still sleeping and Sesshomaru was throwing wood into the fire. He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Sleep well?" He asked still staring at the fire.

"Yes. You?"

"As well as I could with so many demons around. Now that you're older, they'll be after you."

Rin tried to understand what he meant but couldn't so she replied, "Oh."

"If you didn't understand, here goes: You are older not a little girl anymore. Your body is that of a women's but your mind of a child's." Rin finally understood and blushed.

Behind his smile, she could see something was wrong. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru frowned and shook his head. Rin put a hand on his shoulder unsatisfied with his answer. He flinched. "Can I do anything?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" He yelled growling a little too. Rin didn't back away.

"Fine," She paused and got up. "I'm going to bathe." She stopped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up.

"Not in the same spring. I found another one. You are going there, even though it's a bit farther away. I'll take you there." Rin scowled as Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow. When she didn't follow he said, not even turning his head, "Come on. Jaken won't worry. Like he ever has." She finally followed and they were quiet for awhile. She noticed him glancing at her.

"What?"

"Sorry for yelling this morning."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I lost my temper."

"M'kay but I'll only forgive you on one condition."

"What? It can't be anything terrible."

"I get to…" She started and before her knew it; Rin had stuck a foot out causing him to trip. She laughed at his muddy kimono. "You should be _more_ careful." He looked up and saw she was running into the dark forest.

"WAIT RIN! STOP! BE CAREFUL!" He yelled, running after her. She couldn't go into this forest by herself. It just wasn't safe.

……

Rin slowed to a walk, her feet sinking slowly into the wet ground with every step. 'Ha! He'll never find me.' She thought as she traveled, making sure she was going with the wind. 'Anyways, he can't smell me.' Rin carefully dodged a root and looked into the sky. 'It's amazing.' She continued walking, peering into the forest, and not paying attention to where she was going…

……

Meanwhile… 'That damn girl. How dare she go with the wind? I CAN'T SMELL HER!' Sesshomaru thought angrily. 'It's not safe at all. She could be kidnapped.' He stooped down and looked a t a footprint. It matched Rin's foot size. He ran faster until he came to two sets of footprints. He followed them. Sesshomaru stopped, his heart beating faster. Only one pair of footprints remained. They were bigger than Rin's. Sesshomaru frowned. 'This wasn't good! I have to find her right now or else… he might have found her.

……

A/N: Sorry guys, it took me forever to write this section. Anyways hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R! Get all your friends to R&R too!

Next Chapter: **Abducted!**


End file.
